


Flores y campanas

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Algo extraño cursi alusivo medio raro intento vago y sin querer de rimas, Flowers, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, prompt?, respuesta a un hilo de twitter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi piensa en él todo el tiempo. Empieza con una cuestión simple un día, haciéndose grande mientras el tiempo pasa, lo que lo hace intentar averiguar la razón.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 14





	Flores y campanas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es absurdamente romántico y también está escrito un poco extraño (y creo que básicamente no dije nada), la razón es porque el concepto de esto nació por el hilo en twitter de @angolo1319 y su cuestión lanzada “¿Qué tipo de flor se adapta a Guy?” Así que gracias a ella y a @RhrT5qCEEFM00oR por su hermoso dibujo que ayudó.

Cuando se lo preguntaron, Kakashi levantó las cejas y miró hacia atrás.

Estuvo más de tres horas sentado en el campo, con las manos en sus piernas y la vista pegada a las pequeñas plantas que crecían lentamente a su alrededor con el rumor del viento en sus diminutas mejillas.

Lo pensó mientras tocaba distintas plantas, mientras recordaba la forma de algunas de ellas y arrastraba los pies por el jardín.

Si hubiera dado una respuesta rápida, no hubiera sido una respuesta correcta, pero quizá ni siquiera existía algo como realidad.

Finalmente Kakashi decidió que no lo sabía. Rodó por la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras seguía pensando qué podría ser.

Tirado en la cama, miró el sol corriendo anaranjado por el techo y la respuesta picó en algún lugar en su cabeza mientras la cuestión se desbarataba como un fino hilo en su interior.

_"¿Qué clase de flor crees que sería el amor?"_

...

Él no lo dice, porque de alguna manera piensa que no es lo correcto, pero la palabra "amor" viene con una sonrisa brillante y un traje llamativo que combina con el verde de propio de la vida.

Kakashi se balancea sobre sus pies, con pasos cortos, y mira las mariposas correr por el aire con fuerza, como si pudieran papalotear también en su interior.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde un sentimiento como este. No sucede a menudo, pero siempre que lo siente es por _él_.

Pensar en Guy todos los días lo vuelve un poco loco, a veces se enoja, a veces solo parece no encontrar otra clase de felicidad.

Por eso es que piensa en él cuando lo preguntan en la academia, cuando las niñas se llenan de coronas de flores la cabeza y de sus labios sale la pregunta como una campanita que repiquetea y cambia en el interior de su cabeza.

_"¿Qué clase de flor podría ser Guy?"_

...

Un día él aplasta, con las manos llenas de tierra sobre las copas de los árboles y Kakashi lo mira reír.

Él es interesante en su forma seria, con sus grandes cejas y los hombros cuadrados montados a los lados de sus puños apretados.

Empezó a tocar la misma cuestión en su cabeza, mientras las flores del cerezo florecían y sobre el río caían las hojas amarillas, hasta que no pudo pensar en nada más.

Guy se queda quieto como una pequeña enredadera pegada al piso, pero él está creciendo, se mueve constantemente y a prisa en alguna dirección.

Una flor que sea como él. No se le viene nada a la cabeza. Pero tendría que ser una flor pequeña que crece silenciosamente sin que nadie la note, entre los pastos, como un pequeño brote olvidado en el que nadie cree.

Pero también hay belleza en su bravura, en su cabello que se desordena contra el viento y en sus manos siempre polvorientas. Malas hierbas al borde de la carretera, un diente de león que ha crecido entre las grietas de la acera, contra el frío, bajo la tempestad del calor, porque representa fortaleza, una muda y simple belleza.

Sencillo, un pasto debajo del sol.

...

Guy baila bajo las copas de los árboles, entre la tormenta de diminutas hojas. Ríe, y su risa es un canto, sus pies golpean el piso a través de la aldea y sus ojos de alguna manera nunca pueden ignorarlo.

Kakashi lo mira dos cuadras antes y lo escucha cuando falta una calle completa.

Guy brilla, es llamativo, su rostro lo mira desde el otro lado del campo, sobre las flores frágiles silvestres, sonriendo entre los pétalos desordenados.

No encaja ahí de alguna manera. Guy junta las manos y abre las puertas con un resplandor que seca a las demás flores, minimizándolas, aplastándolas con su belleza y su fuerza.

Entonces tiene que ser una flor llamativa. Una flor que nace un solo día. El brote que admiras unas horas desde la puerta de la vida antes de verla caer.

Una luciérnaga se apaga al mismo tiempo, entre sus pestañas. Guy la atrapa entre sus dedos, y su fuego no la quema porque su belleza es espontánea, tierna e infantil.

Una flor que crece en el jardín del cielo que se perdió en el infierno, una flor de campana que anuncia el almuerzo, siempre colgando en el borde del invierno que la congelará antes de que pueda caer.

...

Cuando llega el frío, Kakashi teme por sus pétalos roídos.

Guy se mueve, todavía verde como en primavera, todavía vivo después de que ha pasado el tiempo permitido para su belleza.

El viento sopla y le cala los huesos. Ha crecido y de sus brazos de palitos han brotado hojas que recubren fuertemente su interior.

Todavía piensa en eso cuando el árbol frente a su casa se seca y la última hoja se entierra en la nieve, olvidada.

Guy está en su puerta cuando el invierno se arrastra fuera, y su rostro afilado ha madurado, se ha vuelto atractivo, más allá de la sutileza simplista de una flor llamativa en el aparador.

Caminan juntos para ver los pastos volver a crecer. El río los alimenta y las manos de Gai se sienten como una corriente turbulenta cuando golpea el aire, sacudiendo algo en su interior.

_Que bella flor._

...

Es cuando despierta un día que tiene la respuesta, cuando las nubes cubren el cielo y los charcos en la acera se alzan y le empapan las pierna que tal vez es capaz de capturar la complejidad de la cuestión.

Toca el campo de entrenamiento, donde no hay sol, pero de alguna manera Guy siempre genera calor y las mariposas vuelan.

Kakashi se ríe y lo mira fijamente. Debilidad y fortaleza, discreción y extravagancia. Era un hombre que se le podía permitir un poco de los dos.

Cuando Guy mira al cielo las nubes parecen moverse para iluminar su cara.

Un frunce suave, los labios en una línea dulce, barniz rosado, pétalos aterciopelados que son frágiles y suaves bajo su tacto, un reflejo adiamantado que se confundía con el borde del rocío sobre las hierbas silvestres.

Entonces sabe que Guy no es una sola flor, _no puede_ ser una sola flor.

Sus manos se elevan, es un girasol que da luz en lugar de ocultarse a la sombra. Era una azucena que se abre en primavera. Tulipanes, gardenias, era incluso la brisa fresca.

La campanilla suena, las flores siguen creciendo en el jardín con su fina y diminuta belleza extendiéndose sobre la pared de piedras.

Guy se detiene en ese espacio, con sus mejillas rectas como lirios de un solo pétalo enrollado. Pestañas largas como cascadas de glicinas sobre sus puntos diminutos y expresivos de alquitrán.

Kakashi no se sabe todos los nombres, aun así, él los enlista y los ordena.

Guy se recuesta debajo de un árbol, con el cabello regado como otras hebras finas de oscuro pasto.

Le parece que podría confundirse en ese lugar, con las manos siendo raíces, el pecho fuerte que podría ser como una roca y su corazón una diminuta rosa.

Extiende una corona de flores para él. Pero su belleza de alguna manera se queda corta.

Kakashi toca una canción, la tararea, y el viento revuelve las hojas y se lleva sus notas.

Él cree, cuando los párpados de Guy se cierran como los brotes tiernos cuando el sol se oculta, que no ha existido una belleza similar a esa.

Un hombre de pistilos y tallos revestidos de piel. Flores de dragón rodean su técnica, su espíritu como una semilla que siembra en los corazones que lo rodean.

Es todo, no es nada, está en cada pequeño tallo que se enreda a su alrededor, en las mañanas llenas de luz, en el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago. Es quizá el roble que podría sostenerlo. Era el suelo que estaba pisando.

Cuando la lluvia cae, de alguna manera Guy se alimenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Y esto no tuvo ningún sentido. Mi primera respuesta fue girasol, pero él definitivamente es mucho más que eso, al final, creo que todas las flores son diminutas e imperfectas ante su belleza.


End file.
